


[Podfic] Moneymaker by dicta_contrion

by agentmoppet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Banter, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Face-Fucking, Leather Jackets, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Muggle Life, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Negotiations, Office Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Praise Kink, Suit Kink, Suits, Tension, martinis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmoppet/pseuds/agentmoppet
Summary: Author's Summary:As a top trader, Draco has power and money, suits and cars, houses and good champagne - everything a person could want. So when Auror Potter comes looking for help, Draco can't think of anything that might persuade him to lend a hand.Well...maybe one thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moneymaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428854) by [dicta_contrion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicta_contrion/pseuds/dicta_contrion). 



> Thank you so much dicta for letting me read this, and betweentheloins for beta-ing :) And of course capitu for such a gorgeous cover <3

Cover Art created by capitu.

| 

## Length:

01:56:17 

## Downloads:

[MP3](http://www.regitron.com/resources/misc_ellen/moneymaker%20finished.mp3) | **Size:** 114 MB   
  
---|---


End file.
